


Don't Find Someone Who Doesn't Want To Be Found

by Toasty_Writes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: And some therapy, Dubious Science, Gen, and they never will, he needs it so bad, i'm going to try to have this be as kid friendly as possible, lloyd definitely gets a farm, lloyd gets a goat and is happy, mostly in terms of how a farm works, so i will change the tags if needed, the rest of the ninja are panicking, they can't find lloyd, this is supposed to be light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/pseuds/Toasty_Writes
Summary: Lloyd is done being a ninja, done being the Green Ninja who always has to be the one to save people and be a leader, so he decides to run away, change his name and live his own life.Watch as Lloyd tries to navigate being a normal person and making his own decisions and choices, and just be a regular teen for once (or as normal a teen as you can be seeing how you were aged up by magic tea into a teenager)





	1. 1: Lloyd, Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd leaves the ninja because he's sick and tired of saving Ninjago over and over again.

Lloyd sighed, eyes staring blankly out a window. He was tired of this, of fighting. It seemed like whenever they beat one villain, a new one would show up and take their place. He was tired of it and he wanted out. He wanted to leave it all behind, wanted to just go somewhere and _breathe_. He couldn't leave though, he couldn't leave the others, his friends, his _family_ but he wanted too. He wanted to leave so bad. He often thought about it. He even had a bag stuffed with his clothes and some snacks, just in case he did. He also had a jar of money that he kept under his bed.  
  
It took a while, but he was going to it. He was going to leave. He was sick and tired of fighting, of being hurt and traumatized. He.was._done_.

Done being the one people relied on, done being the ~Chosen One~, the one who's _always _having to save Ninjago or be a leader, done with being expected to be great and powerful and there for people.

He often felt like people only liked him because he was the Green Ninja, the Destined One and all that, he felt that if he hadn't become the Green Ninja then they wouldn't care about him and that made him scared and was one of the factors as to why he kept doing this, saving Ninjago time and time again, but now, he's done with it, done being scared of no one caring about, done being scared of being alone. He.was._**done**_.  
  
It was nighttime and everyone was asleep, so Lloyd took this opportunity to grab the jar and stuff it into his bag and run. He leaped off the Bounty and onto a nearby building, jumping roof to roof, parkouring his way around the city. He came to a stop and crouched down on a roof, bag slung over his shoulder and eyes narrowed. He was doing this, he was _really_ doing this. He was actually leaving, leaving everything he's ever known. Lloyd jumped from his perch and into a nearby alley. He put his hood up and walked out onto the street, head down to avoid eye contact with the few people who were out after dark. He quickly made his way to a bus stop and waited for a bus to show.  
  
The bus came and he got on, paying the fee and sitting down in a window seat and placing his bag in the empty seat beside him. He watched as the lights of the city blurred by until eventually, they got into the Sea of Sands, then watched as the world slowly went by. Lloyd felt his eyes grow heavy, vision slowly going black with sleep. He breathed slowly once then closed his eyes, head resting against the window, his hand on his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Ninjago, let Lloyd be happy pls he deserves it so much after everything he's been through.


	2. 2: Ninja, Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja find out that Lloyd's ~missing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter to a fic??? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Also, a slightly longer chapter??? It's even more likely
> 
> This isn't as good but at least it's an update

The early morning sun shone through the curtains, it's light hitting the face of a sleeping ninja. The ninja woke up and yawned, his bright blue eyes flickering on and getting out of bed.

Zane stretched and rolled his shoulders. He hummed as he got dressed, pulling on his gi. He went about waking up the rest of his team and then went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

He heard the shuffling of feet and the scraping of chairs. He grinned as he plated the food, taking four to the table then going back to get the other three.

He saw that only three of them were sitting, and frowned. "Where's Lloyd?" Zane questioned. Lloyd was never usually late, so where was he? "Probably overslept," Kai muttered. "I'll wake him." and with that, he left the room.

Kai grumbled as he shuffled through the Bounty, making his way towards Lloyd's room. He knocked when he got there. "Lloyd, wake up, it's time for breakfast." He called. There was no answer. "Lloyd, wake up c'mon," Kai said, knocking louder this time. Still no answer. Kai groaned and opened the door.

He froze, eyes wide, when he saw that the room was empty, no signs of it having been slept in. Kai felt his feet move on their own as they made him run to the dining room.

He skidded to a halt when he ran in, panting. He got multiples of concerned questions, but he held up an index finger, signaling to give him a minute.

Once he was done, Kai looked at them, worry evident in his red eyes. "Lloyd's gone!" The others looked at each other. "A-are you sure?" Jay asked, eyes darting towards the door. "He wasn't in his room!" The red eyed ninja snapped, glaring at the lightning master. Jay fidgeted. "M-maybe he went out?" Cole rolled his eyes. "If he did, then he would have said something about it." He replied. "Maybe he didn't want to wake us?" Zane interjected.

They rambled on, throwing out questions before getting interrupted by multiple tappings. The multicolored quartet turned their attention to the source of the sound and saw Wu standing there with Nya. "What is going on here?" He asked, golden eyes narrowed. "LLOYD'S GONE SENSEI!" Jay yelled, getting out of his chair and waving his arms frantically. It was clear he was panicking. "Lloyd's gone?" Nya repeated, worry evident in her ocean blue eyes. Wu blinked, no emotion showing on his face. "That is distressing." He muttered, stroking his beard. It was a habit he had developed throughout growing it. "Sensei we have to find him," Kai said, also getting up, worry lacing his voice. "What if someone kidnapped him? What if he fell off the Bounty? What if-" he went onto ramble about his fear of what happened to their friend. "Kai!" Cole said, getting out of his seat to smack him upside the head. "Right now, you're worse than Jay." He muttered, said ninja looked offended and was going to retort but didn't when he saw the glare the earth master sent him. Kai growled at the both of them, slightly smoking. "Kai calm down, Lloyd is capable of fending for himself." Zane said, quickly stepping in. "Yeah!" Nya also said, walking to her older brother and slinging an arm around him. "Lloyd can take care of himself, you shouldn't worry." Kai took a deep breath, smoke dissipating as quickly as it came. "I know, but, I'd feel a lot better if we at least searched for him." The others looked at each other then to Wu. The elder man gave a nod and then left, Nya taking Kai back to his room, and the rest scattering to do their own thing, breakfast long forgotten.

Kai sat on his bed, knees brought up to his chest and chin resting on them. He stared out the window, mind wandering as to where his younger brother was and if he was okay. Thoughts swirled through his head, most of them dark.

Jay and Nya worked on their projects together in silence.

Zane meditated, trying to get his processor off of the events that only happened moments ago.

Cole took his emotions out on a punching bag, his fists connecting with each punch and jab.

Wu stood on the deck of the Bounty staring out into the distance, eyes showing no emotion. He frowned and stroked his beard again, thoughts wandering as to where his nephew was. Wu knew that he could take care of himself, but he still worried. The elder man sighed then returned inside to make tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc sometimes I look at Lloyd and all the things he's been through and wonder.
> 
> Why doesn't he just fuck off somewhere and start a farm or something? Just, never telling anyone where he's going, changing his name and just leaving and never returning?
> 
> He deserves to be happy okay?


End file.
